1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for an interactive competitive release board (also referred to as a “CRB” herein) that may be updated and/or revised. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic competitive release board that provides access to content data as well as additional data, both of which can be accessed and displayed in a variety of formats.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, a conventional release board is implemented using a display board, such as cardboard, poster board or other material that is mounted to a wall, or an easel, that shows, for example, 12-18 months worth of releasing information via a monthly calendar layout. Movie information, typically written on VELCRO™-backed paper or cardboard cards are attached to a VELCRO™ surface of the poster board. The VELCRO™-backed cards are physically moved as releasing dates change for movie studios and productions. Updating or modifying this type of release board requires a person to manually move and re-align all the cards to account for any new information or any change in movie release dates. This shifting process is labor intensive and tends to introduce errors in the relative positioning of the cards.